Cheetah vs Blake Belladonna
Cheetah vs Blake Belladonna is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 17! DC vs RWBY! Ailurophobia anyone? Which feline combatant wins a Death Battle? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: The cat. A creature that can take to many different forms. But, you'd never want to put any of them in a corner. Boomstick: Whether they be Cheetah: arch rival of Wonder Woman. ' Wiz: Or Blake Belladonna, The skilled cat faunus of Team RWBY. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Cheetah (Gorilla City) 'Boomstick: Man... Cheetah has been written so many times- and no two are exactly the same. But if there's one thing they all had in common, it was the thirst for Amazon blood... ' Wiz: Or, specifically, Wonder Woman's blood. Every incarnation of Cheetah began as a human, but the most common variant would be Barbara Ann Minerva. A British archaeologist, hailing from Nottingham in England. '''Boomstick: Holy shit, a fictional character from England that ''wasn't ''from London? Wiz: An heiress to a fortune, Barbara was all set to inherit happiness. Until one expedition in Africa changed all that. Searching for the lost city of the Urzkartagan tribe, they were tricked and betrayed by their guides. Only three escaped the trap, and found the lost city mid ritual. Boomstick: And then the outsiders had to come and slaughter everyone at the ritual, except for the high priest, Chuma, whom Minerva saved. Cut off thanks to a grenade blast, Chuma explained the ritual- one that would turn the subject into the Cheetah god- while restoring youth. Obviously a big fan of the idea, Minerva leapt at the chance- sacrificing Dr Leavens, who had returned to save them. ' Wiz: With his blood consumed, and the ritual completed, Cheetah would now emerge and slaughter the returning outsiders. Following this, Minerva brought Chuma back to England. But the ritual had a side effect; the god the ritual was performed for demanded a virgin... and Barbara- '''Boomstick: Haha, slut. ' Wiz: The result was Minerva becoming weakened until nights of the full moon, when she would become the ferocious Cheetah once more. Then came Wonder Woman, and her lasso. 'Boomstick: Turns out Minerva, even as Cheetah, was a sucker for artefacts. Such as the lasso. Of course, stealing from Wonder Woman was a challenge, and Minerva initially failed. But Cheetah on the other hand... Cheetah had more success. ' Wiz: Wonder Woman would of course track her down and defeat her, and the Amazons murdered Chuma for good measure. Licking her wounds in prison, Minerva came into possession of a potion that would make her transformation into Cheetah more permanent. Of course, she has never finished off Wonder Woman, but Diana recognises her as a threat. 'Boomstick: And apparently, she is not the only one; Cheetah is a foe to be reckoned with for any victim she chooses. ' (Slaughter Swamp) Wiz: Cheetah has naturally superhuman strength and speed. Her strength is more than enough to keep on par with Wonder Woman for a time and she can shatter metal floors with just the impact of her heel. She has also gotten the better of Wonder Woman when they were in a test of physical strength; when the Amazon had her by the tail, Cheetah was able to pull Wonder Woman completely over and gain the advantage in a fight. '''Boomstick: As far as her speed goes, Cheetah is faster- on foot- than Wonder Woman, and this was only amplified thanks to her training with Zoom. Her reactions and agility are also nothing to be trifled with; why would you take for granted someone called Cheetah after all? Wiz: Cheetah can use the natural biology of her animal namesake to help her in battle; she has incorporated her tail as a lasso, looking to ensnare and strangle foes with it. She can use powerful kicks, and her strengthened legs to help her with pounces, but the most deadly weapons Cheetah uses are her claws. Boomstick: These are particularly effective when hunting Wonder Woman- thanks to Diana's resistance to blunt weapons, Cheetah can hack her to pieces with her claws instead. And the best thing is, these claws are magic- meaning that even a certain Man of Steel is vulnerable to them. ''' Wiz: Her sharp fangs aren't exactly for show either; Cheetah's tactics are as feral as they come, but they are extremely effective- whether she is in a team or not. Cheetah can also manipulate real life cheetahs to do as she says. '''Boomstick: Really? So, like a less lame version of Aquaman talking to fish? Wiz: Er, have you seen the fish he summons? We're not talking some small fry pond fish here. But, yes, Cheetah can call on a pack of cheetahs and has displayed considerable competence with swords and guns as well. Add all that ferocity and skill to a cunning mind, and you have the makings of a seriously threatening super villain. Wonder Woman: Surrender now, Cheetah. And spare yourself another humiliating defeat. Cheetah: But Wonder Woman, darling, what fun would that be? Blake Belladonna (Menagerie) Wiz: Born into a world of oppression by the humans, Blake's life as a faunus was not an easy one. She was incorporated into the protests and campaigns for equality from a very young age under the banner of the White Fang. But when she grew older, her eyes became opened to the atrocities her and her fellow revolutionists were creating. Boomstick: After witnessing many faunus' disregard for human life, Blake abandoned the cause and joined the academy of Beacon, joining Team RWBY following her first mission. Though Blake's past would continue to haunt her. She covered her faunus trait cat ears with a black bow, and revealed to nobody her past until one rage filled outburst at her teammates. ''' Wiz: Blake's past would eventually catch up to her, even when her team forgave her, and she would duel her former mentor, Adam Taurus at Beacon and Haven academies. In between those battles, Blake had turned her focus on restoring the White Fang to a civilised rebellion as opposed to bloodthirsty. '''Boomstick: She has partaken in many chapters of the journey thus far, despise spending two of them on Menagerie and she was in constant states of self pity and blame for the Fall of Beacon. Thankfully, Sun Wukong was on hand to snap her back into reality... Which he received such gratitude for: Blake slaps Sun on the boat. '' '''Boomstick: I.. uhh, heh, said "He received such gratitude for":' Sun: Blake... Blake: Shut up! Boomstick: I said GRATITUDE dammit! Blake throws Sun's scroll into the trees. '' '''Boomstick: That whiny, stuck up little bit-' Wiz: Yeah, Blake wasn't happy at first to see Sun. But she would go on to appreciate that he never gave up on her, and only wanted him to keep himself safe, rather than endanger himself. Blake would come face to face with Adam one last time concluding volume 6, and she would finally end her haunting nightmares of her stalker. Boomstick: With... an assist. ' Wiz: Regardless, Blake was holding her own and has shown steady, but sure development and well rounded performances as a fighter over time. So, what powers and skills does the young huntress have? (From Shadows) '''Boomstick: The Gambol Shroud is a more complex weapon than some of the RWBY characters. It has a few functions, the most regular being the katana which she wields with great speed and skill- taking on the likes of Roman Torchwick and Adam Taurus. ' Wiz: And she also has the ability to wield her blade as a cleaving weapon- which is essentially a more strong incarnation of the katana. Blake can duel wield them both, as she has shown against giant mech units. Blake's weapons are massively incorporated into her style thanks to the nimbleness she uses. Thanks to Blake's speed, she can tag an opponent multiple times before they can strike back. 'Boomstick: And finally, she has a pistol which is a sort of Stormflower variant. It has the ability to fire dust rounds but it doesn't deal massive damage in comparison. They are rather chip away attacks or are used as last resort attacks. Like when she tried to hold off Adam at Beacon. ' Wiz: The gun appears to have a thick ribbon attached to it, which Blake can use in a few ways. The most typical is for her to ensnare the target and pull them off balance. Velvet used the technique on an Atlesian mech, mimicking Blake. But the faunus used it as a trap against Team ABRN, tripping up the much faster combatant. 'Boomstick: Quite a sneaky trick- for a cheap bit of ribbon. ' Wiz: That cheap ''bit of ribbon also serves a function as a grappling hook, allowing Blake to pull herself across the battlefield for better leverage and position. And she can use it to synchronise attacks with her team, launching them at an enemy to maximise the damage dealt. '''Boomstick: Blake is aided with her aura, a forcefield that negates physical wounds for a short while, but her aura is still vulnerable. Thankfully for Blake, her semblance is Shadow- which allows her to leave a replica of herself to take the attack while she escapes or flanks from aside. ' Wiz: Blake uses this technique in spades for her fights, near teleporting around targets and keeping out of attack range. 'Boomstick: While drawing out some of the cheapest near fall spots in the show's history. You'd think we would all stop falling for that crap now. ' Wiz: She has also incorporated the semblance into a dust sequence, creating solid replicas as seen against Roman Torchwick. This can trap foes, or otherwise just catch them off balance. Leaving them open to a quick paced beat down from the faunus. But that hasn't always made her unbeatable; if foes adapt to Blake's patterns, she has been left exposed by them and punished cruelly. 'Boomstick: Still, as the saying goes: You have to catch her first. Just hope that this kitty doesn't cut you down when you try to catch her; you won't be getting back up. ' Blake Belladonna: I understand that to ask you to leave your homes and protect Haven Academy is asking you to put your lives at risk, but that's what's at stake. So I'm going, and I'll stand by myself if I have to. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Haven Academy - RWBY '' Thank goodness for that. The heroes had held the line long enough for the authorities to step in. The day was saved! And the Relic of Knowledge was in Yang's hand. But before anyone could say a celebratory word, a blur of orange rushed Yang, knocking her over and obtaining the relic. Blake was the quickest to react, being the freshest huntsman or huntress in the academy. With great speed, she pursued the thief into the night- wary that this may be a trap. After a few moments, the thief stopped. "Very persistent, aren't you?" Cheetah said, turning and baring her claws. Blake drew her Gambol Shroud in the gun function. "Just hand it back over; no one needs to get hurt." Blake said, trying to reason. Cheetah simply smirked. "And give up my prize so soon? How's about the alternative..." (Combat Music 4) She then pounced at Blake, who used her semblance to evade. "I'll honour the goddess with your death!" she snarled, as the huntress raised her weapon. '''FIGHT!' Blake could only muster a pair of shots, before being pinned down by Minerva. The huntress raised her legs, looking to shift the balance of the hold. Cheetah rolled to a side, but kept her grip on Blake's arms and began dragging her across the floor. Blake quickly lifted her leg and pushed off a tree, dead stopping Cheetah's momentum. She then launched her weapon upwards and lifted herself around the tree, using the momentum to kick Minerva in the gut. Cheetah skidded backwards, but pounced again, raking her claws across Blake's chest and stomach. She then delivered a standing dropkick, sending Blake careening into the nearest stones. Blake landed with a thud, but she had no time to think about her wounds; Cheetah was pressing on. Blake combined her semblance with ice dust, trapping Cheetah's arm in place and allowing the faunus to deliver several cuts up the hunter's back. Cheetah let out a ferocious yell as she ripped her arm away from the clone, sending shards of ice scattering. She then kicked the illusion over, and jumped for Blake again. Again though, Blake got the better of her and kicked the cursed woman away. Blake then took to higher ground, and grabbed her cleaving weapon, dual wielding the weapons as she reengaged Cheetah. Minerva blocked the strikes with her bare arms, and then used her tail to coil around Blake's arm, pulling her forwards. Blake skidded, but rushed off into the trees. Cheetah pursued, only to trip herself on Blake's ribbon, laid out between two trunks. Realising the current strategy was not working so well, Cheetah jumped into the shadows. (Sniper Surrounded) "You're clearly not up to this hunt." Blake smirked, as she moved towards the relic. She could hear the oncoming bounding Cheetah, and turned to parry her. Cheetah held off, vanishing again into the shadows. Blake stood her ground. "You know faunus can see in the dark, right?" she said smugly. Cheetah leapt from tree to tree, as Blake fired fire dust at her. Realising the stealth was not so effective, Cheetah decided to go indirect. She kicked down a burning tree towards Blake, who leapt past it. Right into a quick cut up the cheek from Cheetah's magic claws. This time though, Cheetah attacked with a precise target with each limb; her claws nicked at Blake's shoulders and arms, while her feet and tail focused on unsettling Blake's vertical base, kicking out her knee as Blake went for fast paced slashes. Blake yelped, and struck at Cheetah, who slipped into the shadows. Only this time, she stayed there and attacked with a gun she dragged out from behind a rock. Blake deflected the shots, advancing on her. Cheetah smirked, and as Blake came in close, she headbutted the faunus on the nose, and then cut her across the shoulder. Now it was Blake trying to use stealth, hiding in the shadows around Cheetah. "I already have the taste of you, faunus." Cheetah smugly grinned, as she bared her claws. "And you taste like a coward at heart!" (Wonder Woman - BvS) Blake's eyes glared through the leaves, before she went to cut down the Cheetah in the back. Cheetah heard it coming, and struck with a flying kick. Blake activated her semblance, ducking the attack and slashing Cheetah's legs. Minerva leapt back, and Blake took advantage of the foothold by coiling her rope around Cheetah's lower body, and dragging her on the floor. Minerva planted her claws in the tree, and pulled Blake back, jumping on the huntress and slashing her across the face. Blake's aura indicated near depletion, so the faunus had to get creative, using her illusions to pull herself further and further away from Cheetah. "Where are you going now?" Cheetah snarled, leaping at her prey. With a bite, Blake's shoulder began gushing blood, as she dropped her gun to the ground. Cheetah then kicked Blake into the tree, delivering crippling impact on the landing. Cheetah went to cut down Blake, but the defiance of the faunus saw her slash her weapon upwards, bashing teeth out of Cheetah's mouth. "Little fighter..." Cheetah smirked. "Afraid of challenging prey?" Blake panted. Cheetah's smirked faded, as she leapt again. Blake called on her semblance, using ice dust once more, but Cheetah anticipated the diversion, and sprang backwards, snatching at Blake's head. Cheetah took a few seconds before revealing what was in her hand, but Blake knew; she felt it the second it happened. "NO!" Blake cried, as she clutched at the bleeding mess of where her left ear had once been. Now on more wobbly feet than before, Blake tried to hold off the impact, but Cheetah delivered a shattering dropkick, and Blake landed flat on the ground, weapon skidding out of reach. She slowly got to a vertical base, looking up, only for Cheetah's gaping mouth to fill her vision. Blake's scream was cut short, as everything went black. (Music Stops) Blood stained Minerva's mouth as she trudged to the lamp. "Now, Jinn. I have some questions for you..." she smiled, as the relic began to appear before her. KO! Conclusion (Brainiac Ship Bridge) 'Boomstick: Maybe Cheetah only wants to know if she can go back to being a not horrible person. ' Wiz: On the day, skill and strength were enough to defeat arsenal. While it was true that Blake was arguably the second fastest on Team RWBY, she had nothing to do against an enhanced cheetah with additional training from Zoom. Cheetah is supposed to be faster than Wonder Woman, and has used that to gain advantages on the Amazon. Keep in mind Amazons are a warrior race of much higher skill than any huntsman or huntress we have yet to see. If she was able to penetrate Diana's defences, she was not going to struggle against Blake. 'Boomstick: Sure, Blake had range and more weaponry, but there was not too much they could really do to Cheetah if they hit; Cheetah is strong enough to survive impacts from Wonder Woman, who regularly deals superhuman strength feats in her combative style- launching heavier or larger foes great distances. And then Cheetah had enough going forward to be able to add a counter to her evasion and durability. ' Wiz: Blake had some advantages; her faunus traits allowed her to see in the dark and gave her senses to match the supernatural ones Cheetah possessed, but the issue was that she could not match Cheetah's significant brute force. 'Boomstick: Because unlike a typical brute, Cheetah's physical powers are combined with strategy and precision- as it should be for a skilled hunter. ' Wiz: The only truly skilled brute we could compare Blake to in her own verse was Adam Taurus. Adam and Cheetah have similar levels of ferocity, but that was no comfort for Blake; she only bested Adam when she lured him into a trap, and when she had a teammate with her. 'Boomstick: Without any help, Blake was defeated by Adam handily ''twice. With that in mind, there was no reason to assume Blake would have better fortune against a magically enhanced creature like Cheetah. ' Wiz: Overall, Cheetah's experience, smarts, magic, speed and ferocity was more than enough compensation for her lacking arsenal. Blake was no slouch, but she had no real business against the rival of Wonder Woman. '''Boomstick: No matter how she went about it, the battle was always going to be ''clawful ''for Blake... ' Wiz: The winner is Cheetah! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'RWBY Vs DC Comics' themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Claw Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1 Category:'Claw vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant